¿Enamorado?
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Light Yagami esta en problemas,al descubrir que L se esta enamorando de Misa,no sabe que ocurre con él,no sabe el por que se molesta,¿acaso también esta enamorado?,¿debe acabar con su mejor amigo y peor enemigo?,personajes de Tsugumi Ōba.


"Podría enamorarme de ti"-habían sido las palabras de Ryuuga, de momento no las había tomado en cuenta, no me había importando, pero ahora, después de algunas horas de haber pensado en ellas todo el día, no sé que me sucede, no sé que pensar. No, eso no podía ser, Ryuuga era mi mejor amigo, él no podría enamorarse de la mujer que yo…que yo… ¿amo?, ¿realmente lo hago?, o es solo que…¿me molesta que Ryuuga llegara a enamorarse de Misa?, no entiendo nada, no entiendo cuales son mis sentimientos, a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme que Ryuuga se enamorara de Misa?, ella nunca me ha importado, nunca la he visto más allá de mis límites, ella tiene la otra death note, y eso es todo, no pasa nada mas, Misa sabe que yo soy Kira, y lo único que debo hacer es no dejar que nadie más se entere, y a pesar de que Ryuuga sospecha de mi, de que sospecha que yo podría ser Kira, es mi mejor amigo, en estos años que hemos convivido en la universidad, he podido ocultar quien soy realmente, pero me ha sido inevitable el convertirme en su amigo, somos inseparables, como si fuéramos una misma persona, pero nunca, por nada del mundo debo dejar que me descubra, es mi mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo mi peor enemigo, es quien más me preocupa de todas las personas que están tras de mi, pero, ¿Qué hacer?, me he venido debatiendo esa incógnita por mucho tiempo, no deseo acabar con Ryuuga, no lo deseo, por que es mi mejor amigo, pero no sé que haría en caso de que por alguna razón llegue a saber de mi…

Pero acerca de Misa, ¿habrán sido verdaderas sus palabras?, recordé la escena, estábamos ahí, los tres, Misa estaba sentada junto a mi, L le permitió vernos más veces de las acordadas fuera de su supervisión, Misa se había puesto muy feliz por la respuesta de L, Misa se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta él, lo beso en la mejilla y Ryuuga se sonrojo, yo los mire, vi a Misa besar a Ryuuga en la mejilla, algo dentro de mi se encendió, Ryuuga se llevo la mano a la mejilla y se sonrojo, decidí mirar hacía otro lado, y entonces fue cuando Ryuuga dijo aquellas palabras que ahora me tienen dándole vueltas al asunto, "Podría enamorarme de ti".

Yo me gire rápidamente y vi a Ryuuga mirando a Misa de tal manera que yo jamás lo había visto mirar a nadie, Misa dejo de mirarlo para dirigirse a mi y darme un fuerte abrazo, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Ryuuga me miraba aun con la mano en su mejilla, pero al dejar de mirar a Misa su mirada se había tornado dura al posarse en mi, yo también lo mire de la misma manera, nuestras miradas solo significaban una cosa, batalla, otra batalla más entre nosotros.

L se retiro de la habitación y yo me quede a solas con Misa, sin saber que hacer o pensar, por lo que decidí ignorar todo aquello, quizá solo era mi imaginación, Misa me soltó y se puso a parlotear un montón de cosas que no entendí.

Y ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación, pensando en toda esa situación que decidí ignorar y que ahora me da vueltas por la cabeza una y otra vez, Ryuk esta comiendo manzanas, mientras yo, aquí, recostado en mi casa, mirando al vacío, pensando en Misa Amane, lo que nunca pudo llegar a pensarse, ¿yo, Light Yagami, pensando en Misa Amane?, sacudí mi cabeza, me levante de la cama. "Que tontería"-pensé, me dirigí a mi escritorio y prendí la computadora mientras sacaba del cajón mi death note, al tenerla en mis manos la observe unos segundos antes de abrirla, y al hacerlo me dedique a escribir unos cuantos nombres, no podía dejar de hacerlo, programe sus muertes para el día de mañana a la hora que yo estuviera con Ryuuga o cerca de él, era la única manera de distraerlo y hacerlo pensar al menos por unos momentos de que yo no era Kira.

Después de algún tiempo de estar en la computadora mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, por lo que la apague y me metí a la cama, cansado, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, hasta que la voz de Ryuk interrumpió mi sueño.

-No pienses tanto en ello, Light, terminara por matarte antes de que L lo haga.-dijo riendo.

-¿De que hablas?-respondí medio dormido.

-De Misa Amane y L.

Rodé mis ojos y trate de ignorar su comentario, pero la verdad es que me dio vueltas por la cabeza durante varios minutos mas hasta que me quede profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para no llegar tarde a la universidad, al estar listo baje a tomar mi desayuno y al finalizar me despedí de mi madre y de Sayu y salí de la casa. Llegue a la universidad pensativo, miraba el suelo mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, hasta que escuche la voz de Misa y levante la vista, la divise a lo lejos, de pie, con uno de esos vestidos que se ponía, a decir verdad lucía hermosa, su cabello rubio relucía bajo la luz del sol, era como si brillara, nunca me había fijado en lo deslumbrante que era, ¿Por qué?, hasta que vi que charlaba con Ryuuga, lo cual me inquieto, conforme me fui acercando me di cuenta de que Ryuuga estaba muy sonriente, lo que no sucedía a menudo, estaba sonriente y tenía esa misma mirada hacía Misa, como días anteriores, cuando ella lo había besado en la mejilla, Misa se acerco un poco mas a L y le quito un mechón de cabello que le caía delante de los ojos, al contacto, Ryuuga se sonrojo, decidí apresurar el paso y llegar hasta ellos mas pronto. Ryuuga me miro y luego Misa siguió su mirada, al verme sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía, esa sonrisa que yo nunca apreciaba, por primera vez me daba gusto que Misa me sonriera y se acerco a mí corriendo.

-¡Light!-gritó mientras me rodeaba con los brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Misa?, te he dicho que no vengas así por que si.

-Ella solo vino a visitarte.-dijo Ryuuga mientras se acercaba.

-L tiene razón, vine a ver como estabas, hace días no te veíamos.

-Estoy bien, podemos vernos en la tarde en el cuartel, descuida, ahora puedes irte.

-De acuerdo, Light, nos veremos en la tarde.-respondió Misa sonriendo, aunque yo sabía a juzgar por su mirada que la había herido, se despidió de ambos y se fue corriendo, como siempre lo hacía.

A decir verdad no quería que Misa se fuera, pero tampoco quería que se quedara junto a Ryuuga.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a clase.-dije mientras le daba la espalda a Ryuuga y me dirigía al salón, pero al avanzar unos pasos la voz de Ryuuga me detuvo.

-¿Por qué la tratas así, Light?, ella solo quería saber de ti.

Me detuve en seco y espero unos segundos antes de responder, su pregunta me había hecho enojar, él no tenía derecho a cuestionarme de tal manera. Me gire para verlo de frente y me miraba molesto, como si de verdad le hubiera enojado mi manera de tratar a Misa, me acerque de nuevo a él, para estar frente a frente.

-¿Desde cuando te importa el como trato a Misa, Ryuuga?, recuerda que ella me quiere a mi, no le importara el como la trate.-le di la espalda para poder ir a mi clase cuando me hablo de nuevo.

-Ella te quiere, estoy de acuerdo, aunque no debería ser así, si ella tan solo se diera cuenta de que tu solo la usas…ella quizá podría dejar de quererte, Light, si encontrara a otra persona que si la amara de verdad.

Su respuesta llego a mis oídos como un eco, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿era acaso una amenaza?

-¿Es una amanzana, Ryuuga?-le dije dándole la espalda.

-Claro que no, Light, ¿Por qué amenazaría a Light Yagami?, el chico popular, por supuesto que no, solo digo que en cualquier momento, Misa podría mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que otras personas pueden amarla de verdad.

-Como quieras, Ryuuga.

Decidí terminar nuestra conversación y continué caminando hasta llegar a mi clase, pero no pude dejar de pensar ni un segundo en las palabras de L, me lo había advertido "Misa podría mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que otras personas pueden amarla de verdad", pero no podía entender el hecho de que todo eso me hiciera sentir mal, me hiciera enojar, Misa Amane nunca me había importado realmente, eso era verdad, pero por alguna razón desconocida para mi, me molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que Ryuuga me hubiera amenazado de tal manera, me molestaba el hecho de que mirara a Misa de esa manera o de que estuviera cerca de ella, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué habría de importarme?, en todo caso, era mejor para mi todo ese asunto, era mejor que Ryuuga me quitara de encima a Misa…¿o no?, si lograba quitarle su death note a Misa, me la quitaría de encima y sería un obstáculo menos.

Pero no, a pesar de que todo aquello me convenía, no terminaba de convencerme, no terminaba de aceptar el hecho o la posibilidad de que Ryuuga estuviera enamorado de Misa, por algún motivo no deseaba aceptarlo, no quería.


End file.
